epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Out-Of-Tournament Battle: Shaun Versus LoyganSono 2!
Wattup. Shaun here with a very excellant out-of-tourney battle between yours truly and the very respected, very linguistically superior, Barry McInnes (LoyganSono). We have battled before so this is our second battle so expect awesomeness. Awesomeness in the face. Bios: Shaun: Wattup. My name on this thing is AnimaShaun (named after a former project of mines including characters based on my friends) Yknow just incase anybody on this wiki doesnt know me. Which is impossible. Im awesome :D hahaha Just joking. Now lets see. I used to be a mod but was demoted during my 3 month absense for my lack of contribution and I also like to draw from time to time. And do artwork for the wiki. Sometimes. Ish. Barry: Salutations! My name is Barry, for those of you who are not aware, and I am an admin on this Wiki, which is sort of my home away from home... while I'm at home. I'm 16 years old, and I'm a guy, if you couldn't already tell. I'm really into anime and video games, and I'm a Brony and a Whovian, although I'm more a part of the latter fandom. I despise sports, and I don't go to school. I am obsessive compulsive, and I'm an extremely nice person, although I can get easily angered depending on my mood. Oh, and did I mention I'm Scottish? Anyways, I've rambled long enough, feel free to check out the rest of my pages, if you like :) Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY SHAUN VS BARRY BEGIN! Shaun: New document, bitch! Lemme show you the ropes, Maybe here you'll see an MC like me will show you no hope, I'll strike a paintstroke through your drop-out ass and lasso your object so fast, I'll reduce your timeline down to ash and delete your profile in a flash! A library! Of humiliation for yourself! Your mind'll keep deleting vocab, while I'll just depleat your health, Give it up blondy, only one scot can prevail, 'Cause not unlike your life, your side of this will fail. Barry: If only you'd know how great a mistake picking a second fight with me was, Shaun, Get ready to lose your final skirmish badly before you finally begone! You need your eyes checked, I'm not blonde, but you're certainly as dumb as one, When you sketched out that first verse, you're downfall had already begun! You can't handle my true colours, so just run back to MS Paint, kid, Where I'll dispose of your image similarly to how your ex girlfiend did, I've unscrupulously squished you, now you're all sclerotic, and you've squandered, Any chance of beating this veteran, your whole first verse was a blunder! Shaun: Veteran? Dude I was here way before you! and then I went and won the first tourney. what did you get to do? Oh yeah, you just errupted to the top through the corrupted system, : - (And grabbed high status from the masses of incompetent asses), Though your role is one that's shallow, basking in the glow of my wisdom, : - (Despite your glasses, now take some classes in how to deal with my thrashes), I suppose In here you might surpass me, and that's why you may get the votes of suckups, : - (But in the real world, bitch please, I'm the one who will find the dream of success), But right now I'm the king of rhythm, cunt; you're spewing lyrical hiccups, Let me put your apparent stress to rest! THIS VERSE HAS PROVEN WHO IS THE BEST! Barry When it comes to expressing your pointless opinions, man! You're the craziest, Nobody even gives a fuck about the fact that you're an enormous asshole atheist, You might have "won" the tourney, but then you faded into obscurity, My ingenuity's unrivaled while you're simply riddled with impurity! I'll steal this victory from you, seems you just get robbed of everthing, And that verse did prove I'm the best; you're a failure, now isn't just interesting? I guess I can just stuff your body, hang it up on my wall, and call it art, The only flow you have is that of a rancid lyrical shart, I've torn your ass apart! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATLESUGLING$IFXL! Who won? Shaun Barry Category:Blog posts